El bardo y el deseo
by ShaMiyami
Summary: ¿Puedes sacrificarte por aquellos a quienes amas? El camino al Cielo y Infierno esta plagado de obstáculos y reglas secretas... Pero la Dama comenzó a caminar ese camino desde el día en que nació y no tendrá reparo alguno en arroyar a quien se cruce en su camino... Hay sacrificios que son obligatorios
1. Prologo

**ANTES DE NADA CASI NADA DE AQUÍ ME PERTENECE, SIN TOLKIEN ESTO NO HABRÍA SIDO POSIBLE, AUNQUE EL PERSONAJE PRINCIPAL ASÍ COMO CIERTAS CIUDADES Y ALDEAS COMO REEDENMENT Y SUS SILENCIOSOS PERO PRESENTES PERSONAJES SI SON MÍOS (mii tesooroooo).**

**Y dicho esto, he de decir que esta es mi primera historia, al principio pensé en hacerla solo en inglés o en español, pero no me cuesta mucho traducir del inglés así que al final he decidido hacerla en ambos idiomas, (sobra decir que si alguien desea hacer una traducción a alguna otra lengua es bienvenido a hacerlo)**

* * *

**SPOILERS: El Hobbit**

**AU: Añado una nueva compañera que acompaña a la Compañía tras este trabalenguas, sobra decir que tendrá su propia trama argumental en un principio, así como sus opiniones en los sucesos que rodean a este viaje inesperado**

**Parejas: OC/Kili, posiblemente sucedan algunas más, y tampoco pensemos que va a ser una pareja de amor a primera vista, ****NO.**

**Rating: Mature, va a haber sexo, va a haber exceso de sangre, va a morir gente y voy a tocar temas un poco delicados, avisados estáis **

**Sumario: ``¿Puedes sacrificarte por aquellos a quienes amas? El camino al Cielo y Infierno esta plagado de obstáculos y reglas secretas... Pero la Dama comenzó a caminar ese camino desde el día en que nació y no tendrá reparo alguno en arroyar a quien se cruce en su camino... Hay sacrificios que son obligatorios´´**

* * *

**~Prologo~**

La pequeña aldea de Reedenment no recibía muchos visitantes habitualmente, pero ese día fue una excepción…

Un grupo de considerable tamaño, compuesto por encapuchados enanos en su mayoría, con el añadido de un mago y un hobbit. Toda esta troupe estaba liderada por el llamado 'Rey Bajo La Montaña' , Thorin Oakenshield.

``De nuevo he de preguntarte…´´bufó el líder de cabello oscuro ``¿Por qué hemos de desviarnos de nuestro camino para ir a este pueblucho …er… aldea´´ Thorin sabía que si se iba de la lengua o, resultaba demasiado irrespetuoso con las decisiones del mago, las cosas podían acabar muy mal… Pero el rey tenía mucha curiosidad, curiosidad que por una vez, superaba su irritación por el constante ir y venir de las decisiones del hechicero.

``Y te responderé lo mismo que las otras veces´´ Gandalf meneó la cabeza con gesto cansado ``Tenemos cosas que hacer aquí´´

Ante la misma respuesta de siempre el enano no pudo evitar soltar un bufido muy poco elegante para su propio gusto junto al continuo pensamiento de estar perdiendo el tiempo…

Primero el reclutamiento del mediano…

Y ahora este estúpido rodeo, hacía esta estúpida aldea, que estaba en medio de ninguna parte… Y es que el rey enano podía separar a la gente de comunidades como aquellas (si se pudieran siquiera llamar comunidades) en dos grupos :

-En el primer grupo estaban los campesinos ignorantes, Thorin se sentía muy superior ante ellos, ya que el empleaba más de dos neuronas al pensar mientras que aquellos eran temerosos de cualquier cosa que no pudieran explicar y había muy pocas cosas que actualmente pudieran entender o explicar, al rey le sorprendía el hecho de que no hubieran intentado preñar a sus propias cabras si es que no lo habían intentado ya.

- El segundo grupo eran los niños, de dientes torcidos y mirada curiosa, ruidosos y maleducados y con más energía que el animal más joven del pueblo/aldea. Thorin no detestaba a los niños, bien sabe Dis que cuando le había que cambiar los pañales de paño a sus 'queridísimos' sobrinos, su hermano estaba ahí para echarle una mano, cabe decir que tampoco le entusiasmaba el hecho de que algún mocoso se le acercara a preguntarle cualquier sinsentido .

Pero aquél poblado era extraño, no había cotillas cazando rumores o niños jugando por las calles…

No había risas, ni más ruido de pisadas que las que su propia Compañía hacía… Si no hubiera sido por todos aquellos ojos que los observaban desde las ventanas, el rey habría pensado que aquel era un pueblo fantasma.

En cambio, Reedenment era un pueblo triste.

En otro eje de acontecimientos, Gandalf sostenía una carta, LA carta que había acabado con una serie de cartas entre su receptor y el mismo:

_``Queridisimo Gandalf,_

_Estoy tan contenta de que al fin haya accedido ha llevarme __**allí**_

_¡De nuevo te lo debo agradecer!… ¿Qué haría sin tu omnipresente ayuda?_

_Aunque si las cosas salen mal siempre podré ir contigo hacía esa aventura que me has relatado en tus preciosas cartas…_

_…Pero creo que haré bien mi papel, en esta farsa que me depara la vida…_

_Él… me ama ( y me lo demuestra demasiado ocasionalmente con rosas ¡) en nada de tiempo mis padres habrán saldado sus deudas y la posada volverá a ir bien, con suerte podré reinsertarme en el Colegio de Bardos de nuevo!_

_Oh, mi adorado, dorado y orado maestro, reúnete conmigo en el jardín de la posada, __**¡ya sabes que las paredes tienen ojos y oídos ¡ **_

_Tuya siempre,_

_D.´´_

Y finalmente, el grupo llegó a su destino, una posada, cuyo letrero rezaba –La tumba del Gigante-

``¿Es aquí?´´ preguntó un enano

``Solo queda girar hacia la derecha, si mi memoria no me falla´´ el mago señalo con su cabeza el pequeño camino que iba hacia el ``jardín´´ de la posada.

Pero no había un jardín provisto de rosas floridas o árboles de colores vibrantes…

Por no haber, no había ni jardín…

Solo había un tronco viejo y seco de ramas retorcidas, que se balanceaban al son del lento (que no suave) viento, y la única rosa yacía sentada en el banco de madera a los pies del árbol, jugueteando con el anillo que llevaba colgado del cuello.

``Ha, ha, ha, dicen que los magos siempre llegan justo a tiempo´´

``Eso dicen´´

* * *

**Y este es el fin del prologo, en el primer capitulo conoceremos a esta, nuestra futura protagonista y ``vieja amiga´´ de Gandalf **

**Reviews, favoritos y demás son muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy agradecidos ^^**

**PD: podréis notar como esta versión es más larga que la inglesa y al menos en este Prologo no estáis equivocados, pero la única diferencia es como piensa Thorin y lo de los dos grupos de aldeanos, pero no cambia absolutamente la trama, aunque puedo prometer y prometo que los demás capítulos son paralelamente iguales ^_^**


	2. Primeras impresiones

Finalmente el primer capitulo, espero que os guste y tal :D

Obviemos que nada del maravilloso universo de Tolkien me pertence

bueno, Dianne, sus padres, y ciertos personajes sueltos sí me pertenecen

* * *

Los enanos sentían curiosidad sobre la identidad del secreto de Gandalf, todos sabían que era una mujer quien esperaba al mago, (ese era uno de los pocos detalles que Gandalf había dejado conocer a Thorin) y los rumores se extendían rápidamente cuando viajabas en un grupo más o menos pequeño. Algunos rumores afirmaban que la susodicha era alguna colega bruja de Gandalf, que veía el futuro y convertía a los hombres que la irritaban en ranas, otros decía que la mujer era una veterana de guerra. Los más surrealistas decían que la dama era la amante del mago y que había tenido los hijos de este. En el extremo más surrealista estaban los que decían que la desconocida era una diosa vaca mágica a la que los magos rezaban para tener suerte en sus viajes.

Claramente, los rumores eran infundados, pero Gandalf estaba mudo sobre el tema y si algún enano preguntaba sobre la desconocida el mago simplemente le dedicaba una sonrisa y un `` Ya lo verás, no seas impaciente´´.

Pero la que estaba ahí no era una veterana de guerra, obviamente no era una vaca y tampoco parecía ser una bruja…

D. era una joven humana de piel pálida, no tendría más de 25 años y era más bajita que la mayoría de chicas de su edad, aún así, era mucho más alta que el enano más alto ahí. Mentiría si dijera que estaba huesuda a ratifica, básicamente no era ninguna de esas cosas. Su complexión era normal, con las curvas en los sitios adecuados. Su cara era redondeada, así como sus ojos, verdes como el bosque. Sus labios sonrientes eran de un rojo perpetuo y de un rojo más pálido eran sus mejillas. Sus orejas sobresalían entre su pelo castaño, cabello que el viento hacía flotar sobre sus hombros. Llevaba puesto un simple pero elegante vestido gris-casi-blanco con un abrigo de color muy oscuro, de tonos azules y grises con unas botas de viaje. Y un colgante del cual colgaba un anillo de plata.

Y cuando vio al mago se lanzó hacía él y lo abrazo, gesto del cual los enanos se sorprendieron, y en menor medida Thorin levantó una ceja.

``Mi querido, querido Gandalf, no has cambiado nada,¡mírate!¡Estas idéntico a la ultima vez que te vi!´´ la mujer desembrazó al mago, con una sonrisa genuina en su cara``¿Estos son…?´´

``Exactamente, estos son los enanos de los que te hablé en mis cartas´´ el altísimo mago contestó pasándose una mano por la barba.

Actualmente, la chica jugaba con ventaja, conforme se iban presentando ella ya sabía quien era quien; Si Gandalf no se equivocaba Gloin era el guerrero pelirrojo, el del hacha. Necesitabas repetirle las cosas unas tres veces para que Oin te escuchara ( en un principio pensaba que Gandalf exageraba). La mujer encontró divertidos los nombres de Dori, Nori y Ori, esos nombres tenían musicalidad al decirlos sucesivamente, Identificaba a Dori por el pelo gris, a Nori por su peculiar peinado y a Ori porque era el enano tímido y creativo, cualidad que le serviría para más de un par de cosas en su viaje a Luxferre. Al principio, por los nombres la dama pensó que Bofur y Bifur eran hermanos, pero el hermano de Bofur era el bonachón de Bombur, encontraba gracioso el sombrero de Bofur, y muy profunda la mirada de Bifur. Luego estaban Dwalin, el ``alto´´ de los tatuajes de la cabeza y Balin, el sabio. Fili y Kili, sobrinos del rey enano, problemáticos y siempre unidos, Gandalf señaló en una de sus cartas que nunca habría un Fili sin un Kili. Fili era rubio y majestuoso y Kili era más salvaje y no tenía barba, vio muy graciosa la reverencia practicada que le dedicaron los hermanos. La excepción entre tanto enano era Bilbo Bolsom, el maestro ladrón, aunque no lo pareciera.

Y Finalmente, la piedra angular de aquél grupo.

Pico Pescadero

Thorin, no estaba muy a gusto con el sobrenombre que el mago había elegido; las risas del resto del grupo no ayudaban mucho, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien se reía de él, pero comprendía que Reedement era una aldea hambrienta de rumores y si algún mercenario lo buscaba sería más extraño que buscaran a Pico Pescadero que a Thorin Escudo de R oble.

``Soy Dianne Timpbrick, hija de Havard y Felinne Timpbrick, y barda del Colegi de Luxferre´´ la compañía enana miraba escéptica el hecho de que Gandalf contactara con tanta urgencia a un bardo. Bueno, quizás el mago quería relajar las necesidades sexuales de ahí, aparte, todo el mundo sabe que los bardos tienen un apetito sexual casi insaciable ``También he sido aprendiz de Gandalf´´ ante esta oración el resto de personas abrieron los ojos como platos y Gandalf tuvo que intervenir…

``Has sido mi peor estudiante hasta la fecha, solo aprendiste el truco de los pájaros de papel´´ los enanos volvieron a la normalidad y Dianne bajo la vista al suelo.

``Aguafiestas´´ La pelicastaña suspiró ``aparte no necesito nada más para comunicarme contigo, pero supongo que no quieres que me una a vosotros por mis habilidades musicales ´´puso su mano derecha en la respectiva cadera `` actualmente sé que sabes que soy una de las mejores arqueras de la Tierra Media… y sé que los enanos no son muy buenos arqueros de por sí… no están a la altura´´ la sonrisa de la muchacha era maliciosa como ella sola y un enano sin barba enrojeció hasta las orejas ``Actualmente sé el porque estáis aquí, amigos… Mi padre os está esperando a vosotros dos´´ Dianne señalo al rey y al mago ``el resto podéis venir conmigo, aún tengo que preparar mi bolsa´´

* * *

Gandalf y Thorin pasaron por la puerta principal de la posada, luego un pasillo y finalmente a la puerta de la oficina de Havard.

Havard era un enano (muy para la sorpresa del rey) grande y orondo, con el pelo grisáceo y corto y la barba larga. El enano estaba sentado en el borde de la cama y se miraba las manos con gesto cansado he impotente.

``Buenos días Havard´´ saludó el mago, acercandose al aludido

``Esperaba que no aparecieras hoy por aquí, viejo amigo´´ respondió, cansado, Havard.

* * *

La habitación de Dianne era muy desaliñada para una mujer normal corriente, también hay que decir que el grupo apenas cabía hay. Había papeles desperdigados por todas partes, prendas de ropa por el suelo y… ¿¡ unas bragas en la ventana!? También había un estuche de laúd, y una mochila gigantesca y vacía, un escritorio repleto de papeles y una pluma, un armario a medio abrir, algunos libros en sitios aleatorios y una cama. ``Perdonad el desorden, me habéis pillado con una poquita de prisa, ya sabéis ´´ la pelicastaña les guiñó el ojo a los caballeros y cogió un vestido, muy lujoso y muy verde, con líneas doradas en él `` ¿El color de este vestido hace justicia a mis ojos? ´´ la muchacha intentaba transmitir un tono de extrema nobleza y quisquilloso capricho, los que no pudieron adivinar pusieron sus mejores muecas pensantes, salvo Bofur que vio a través de la pregunta trampa ``Nada en este sitio puede rivalizar con tu belleza´´ los enanos miraron a Bofur y la humana levantó un pulgar en señal de aprobación y metió el vestido en la mochila, y luego otro vestido, unas botas, un par de abrigos, un par de zapatos incomodísimos, faldas y blusas, otro vestido, una bolsita, otro vestido, cinco libros, otro vestido y papel y plumas.

Y la mochila aun no estaba llena, para nada estaba llena. Los príncipes enanos pensaron en que el hobbit cabría en el espacio restante de la bolsa y a Bilbo no le gustaba mucho la mirada que los jóvenes príncipes le dedicaban.

Finalmente, la joven metió el estuche del laúd en la bolsa y el grupo porfin se fue de la ``pequeña´´ habitación y llegaron a la sala central de la posada, como curiosidad, ahí había una hobbit revisando algunos papeles, la hobbit era pequeñita, pequeñita, como Bilbo, pero parecía mucho más vieja e imponía mucho más respeto que Bilbo. Ella tenía unas pocas arrugas en su cara, unas cuantas canas en su pelo oscuro y sus ojos eran del marrón más profundo posible, y una cicatriz que se le asomaba por el lado izquierdo de su pecho y tenía una pipa en la boca. El más sorprendido de ver a la mediana ahí era el otro hobbit.

``Querida, no te había oído venir, oh… ¿quienes son estos? ´´ preguntó al ver la inmensa compañía, que acompañaba a la humana ``perdonad mis modales, soy Felinne Timpbrick, y por lo que veo, ya habéis conocido a mi hija´´ bueno, la chica no parecía medio hobbit, si es que eso era posible. Los enanos se presentaron y cada uno recibió una reverencia de la Hobbit

``Es bueno ver a más Hobbits aventureros fuera de La Comarca´´ rió Felinne, gesto que la hizo parecer más joven.

``Es complicado…´´ Bilbo medio susurró, rascándose la cabeza

``No te preocupes, tenemos tiempo´´ La hobbit más mayor aspiró de su pipa`` Dianne, cariño, ¿podrías salir a recoger unas manzanas? Nos hemos quedado sin ninguna y las necesito para hacer sidra y tartas´´ la humana iba a protestar pero Felinne le lanzó una mirada de madre y tuvo que seguir sus órdenes.

``¡Voy contigo!´´ una voz salió de entre la multitud de enanos, voz que resultó ser el enano sin barba

``Oooh, eso es adorable de tu parte, vamos, es por ahí´´ la chica señaló la puerta

* * *

``¿Qué te hace pensar que los enanos puede ser peores arqueros?´´ Kili finalmente rompió el silencio, muy para el entretenimiento de la mujer

`` Te has tomado tu tiempo, ¿eh?´´ rió la muchacha viendo como el enano le adelantaba, en dirección de los manzanos.

``Por favor, responde a mi pregunta´´ Kili sonaba muy serio, incluso para sus propios gustos, pero detestaba que menospreciaran sus habilidades, sobretodo si había puesto tanto empeño en perfeccionarlas.

``Simplemente los enanos son gente bajita´´ Dianne empezó a explicar `` y. aparte son muchisisisisimo menos ágiles y flexibles que un elfo o incluso un hobbit, la arquería es una escuela para gente ``grande´´ y que tenga un campo de visión mayor… ¡es más! Reconozco que los enanos sois gente fuerte, con vuestras hachas y espadones, pero el arco está a otro nivel´´ la mujer extrajo un objeto de detrás de la puerta.

``Pfff… si esas son tus razones, le debo decir _Señorita _Dianne, que no las apruebo´´ el enano frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, mientras la dama tensaba el objeto entre sus manos sonriente ``¡Mírate! Eres una mujer, hija de posaderos que toca un poco de música´´ Kili escupió la ultima palabra sintiendo la rabia que de pronto emanaba de la mujer `` Lo siento, pero estoy seguro que sería mejor arquero que tú incluso ciego´´ cuando oyó un gruñido, el enano sonrió, las posaderas no solían recibir clases de arquería junto a las de arreglar camas o servir copas y los bardos de _colegio _aprenden antes a hacer una felación (eso había oído de los enanos mayores) o a tensar un laúd antes de tensar un arco. Simplemente lo que decía la joven no tenia sentido! Kili no oyó ningún sonido de protesta…¿Había ganado? Luego pediría disculpas por herir los sentimientos de la muchacha, pero en ese momento decidió celebrar su triunfo cogiendo una manzana del suelo y llevándosela a la boca.

Pero la manzana ya no se encontraba en su mano, sino que estaba en el suelo… atravesada por una flecha.

La primera reacción de Kili fue palparse la mejilla y la oreja derecha. La segunda fue mirar hacía Dianne, que ahora portaba un arco y una sonrisa maliciosa era dibujada en sus labios. Kili sintió algo moverse dentro de sí, en el estomago tenia cosquillas

``¿Decías?´´La sonrisa de la pelicastaña no podía ser más maliciosa y vengativa

``De donde has sacado el…´´ el enano fue interrumpido por la repentina risa de la chica.

`` El arco de detrás de la puerta y las flechas…´´Dianne levanto la falda del vestido lo justo para que Kili viera el carcaj cuya correa estaba enrollada a su pierna.

Y así, la pareja comenzó a recoger manzanas, mientras charlaban, ahora infinitamente más amistosamente.

* * *

Mientras, el resto del grupo estaba sentado en una mesa provista de te y pastas. No pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que algún enano cayera en el pozo de la curiosidad por la cicatriz en el pecho de la mediana. Esta vez el enano curioso fue Balin, que fue quien más disfrutó el té, la respuesta de Felinne fue un sorprendente ``Bueno, un amoroso wargo me la hizo´´ la canosa hobbit dio una carcajada muy poco femenina ante el asombro del resto de personas sentadas `` Bueno…es que cuando era una moza joven, mucho más joven, me aliste en el ejercito, era una de las mejores cazadoras, incluso los elfos admiraban mi forma de disparar flechas´´ aspiró profundamente de la pipa y continuó ``Es más, fue en el ejercito donde conocí a mi esposo, hahaha, bueno el caso es que mi grupo fue emboscado por orcos y aunque conseguimos acabar con la mayoría uno de los wargos consiguió atraparme y me hizo este _regalo _ desde el pecho al tobillo, la herida me impidió seguir en el ejercito, vaya , pero no fui la que peor acabó…. Oh, pobre Rennous acabó hecho pedazos, literalmente, pintaron el campo con nuestra sangre´´ Bilbo empezaba a sentir como el té intentaba escalar por su garganta, dandole un tono verdoso a su rostro. Fili tampoco estaba cómodo… _¿por qué Kili tardaba tanto? _Sabía que había ido a pedirle explicaciones a la pelandrusca que había herido sus sentimientos y le había sacado los colores, la verdad es que sí bien confiaría su vida a Kili no sería por el don con las palabras de este, con las mujeres, Kili solía meter la pata… hasta el fondo, solía señalar detalles que a las féminas no le solía agradar o se ponía a hablar sobre… arcos, cosa tremendamente aburrida para las enanas de la Montaña Azul, y ahí esperaba el bueno de Fili con los brazos abiertos a consolar a _su_ pequeño hermano. Aparte no confiaba mucho en Dennacomosellame y estaban tardando mucho tiempo para recoger…manzanas? Ahí había algo que no funcionaba.

Pasaron unos minutos y Felinne se había decidido a enseñarle su vieja armadura al grupo mientras les contaba sus vivencias en la armada, la compañía aprendió que el marido de Felinne era actualmente un enano nacido en Erebor y qué Dianne era adoptada. Fue entonces cuando los desaparecidos aparecieron, cargados de manzanas y charlando animadamente ( realmente algo no encajaba, como pensó Fili) Felinne les ordenó dejar las frutas en el barril de la cocina y para cuando volvieron Thorin, Gandalf y Havard ya estaban presentes, es más Gandalf acababa de besar la mano de la hobbit que respondió con un encantador ``encantador, como siempre´´ entonces, la curiosa familia se despidieron entre sí.

``Gandalf, no olvides que te llevas la felicidad que un día trajistes a esta casa, cuida de nuestro tesoro´´ Gandalf asintió ante la oración del padre.

Y aunque no era su hija biologica, Havard y Felinne amaban a Dianne como si hubiera salido de sus entrañas. Y ese amor era correspondio. ``No olvides que estamos orgullosos de ti ´´

``Vamonos´´ finalmente dijo Dianne sacudiendo su vestido ``hacía Luxferre, la ciudad que nunca duerme´´ y la mujer, y el resto de enanos, mediano y mago incluidos, la siguieron.

* * *

Reviews y demás cosas agradables y/o educadas son siempre agradecidas

PD: hay un pequeño guiño por ahi metido de un personaje que no es de ``El Hobbit´´ sino de otra triologia literaria, haber si lo encontrais!

;D


End file.
